memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)
Between 2264 and 2270, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] was under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. During his tenure as captain, the Enterprise was a major components and events of Alpha Quadrant history, as well as minor, run-of-the-mill missions. Below is a list of all the adventures undertaken by the Enterprise over a six-year period, including the infamous five-year mission from 2265 and 2270. 2264 * Stardate 0000.5: Captain Kirk assumes command of the Enterprise and begins a three-month voyage around the Federation Phalanx with the Warp Speed Classic Vaudeville Company. (''TOS'' novel: [[Enterprise: The First Adventure|''Enterprise: The First Adventure]]). * ''Stardate 1305.6: While performing a survey, the Enterprise discovers the planet Kapeshet. Captain Kirk leads a landing party to the surface, and the party is sent back in time to witness the "first" first contact between humans and Vulcans. (TOS novel: Strangers from the Sky). * The Enterprise discovers an alien vessel in the Mandylion Rift. The vessel had escaped from the Totality in the Greater Magellanic Cloud. In a competition to keep the vessel, Lieutenant Hounslaw Tanaka becomes the first casualty under Kirk's command. (TOS novel: Captain's Peril). * While patrolling the Klingon Neutral Zone, the Enterprise is captured by the renegade Klingons, called the M'tach'tar. Captain Kirk and crew manage to recapture the Enterprise with the help of Commander Kang. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper, Book 3: Enterprise). * (TOS comic: Prisoners). 2265 * Stardate 1302.4: The Enterprise crosses the galactic barrier while trying to find the [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]]. As a result Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell, Dr. Elizabeth Dehner, and 9 other crewmembers are lost. (TOS episode: "Where No Man Has Gone Before"; and My Brother's Keeper, Book 1: Republic). * Stardate 1303.8: On it's way back to Federation space, the Enterprise stops off at Starbase 47, aka Vanguard, for repairs. (Star Trek: Vanguard novel: Harbinger). * After leaving ''Vanguard, the Enterprise heads for Earth, with a brief stop-over at Starbase 33 to be debriefed. Once the Enterprise reaches Earth, the funeral for Gary Mitchell is held. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper, Book 3: Enterprise). * (TOS comic: Uhura's Story). * The Enterprise is dry-docked at Starbase 12, and undergoes a massive refit and upgrade. (USS Enterprise Heavy Cruiser Evolution Charts). * After leaving Starbase 12, the Enterprise is ordered to the planet Timshel, to investigate the planet's isolation from the Federation. It is discovered to be the effect of the Joy Machine. (TOS novel: The Joy Machine). * The Enterprise rescues members of the Anjiri and Nykuss. (TOS novel: The Captain's Table, Book 1: War Dragons). * Stardate 1809.2: (''TOS'' comic: The Planet of No Return). * Stardate 1903.2: (TOS comic: The Devil's Isle of Space). * Stardate 2014.6: (TOS comic: Invasion of the City Builders). * Stardate 2106.7: (TOS comic: The Peril of Planet Quick Change). * Stardate 2606.4: (TOS comic: The Ghost Planet). * Stardate 2300.9: (TOS comic: When Planets Collide). * Stardate 2417.9: (TOS comic: The Voodoo Planet). * Stardate 3109.4: (TOS comic: The Youth Trap). 2266 * Stardate 1026.3: (TOS comic: The Legacy of Lazarus). * Stardate 1248.6: (TOS comic: Sceptre of the Sun). * Stardate 1126.1: (TOS comic: The Brain Shockers). * Stardate 1841.2: (TOS comic: The Enterprise Mutiny). * Stardate 2553.2: (TOS comic: Museum at the End of Time). * Stardate 1924.3: (TOS comic: The Cosmic Cavemen). * Stardate 3248.6: (TOS comic: The Hijacked Planet). * Stardate 2492.5: (TOS comic: The Haunted Asteroid). * Stardate 3247.2: (TOS comic: A World Gone Mad). * Stardate 3624.3: (TOS comic: Siege in Superspace). * Stardate 1723.4: (TOS comic: Child's Play). * ''Stardate 1512.2: While star-mapping, the Enterprise makes first contact with the First Federation vessel Fesarius, commanded by Balok. (TOS novelization: "The Corbomite Maneuver", Star Trek 12). * Stardate 1329.4: Harry Mudd puts the Enterprise at risk after the starship saves him from death. (TOS novelization: "Mudd's Women", Mudd's Angels). * Stardate 1672.1: While conducting a survey of planet Alfa 117, Captain Kirk is split into two, following a transporter accident. (TOS novelization: "The Enemy Within", Star Trek 8). * Stardate 1513.1: Several Enterprise are killed by a salt-craving vampire, in the form of Dr. McCoy's former love, Nancy Crater. (TOS novelization: "The Man Trap", Star Trek 1). * Stardate 1704.2: While orbiting the unstable planet Psi 2000, the crew of the Enterprise becomes infected with a virus that makes them appear intoxicated. (TOS novelization: "The Naked Time", Star Trek 1). * Stardate 1704.3: (TOS novel: The Janus Gate, Book 1: Present Tense). * (TOS novel: The Janus Gate, Book 2: Future Imperfect). * Stardate 1707.0: (TOS novel: The Janus Gate, Book 3: Past Prologue). * Stardate 1533.6: (TOS novelization: "Charlie X", Star Trek 1). * (TOS short story: "Elegy for Charlie", Star Trek: The New Voyages 2). * Stardate 1699.0: (TOS short story: The Brave and the Bold, Book 1: The First Artifact). * Stardate 1709.2: (TOS novelization: "Balance of Terror", Star Trek 1). * Stardate 1822.5: (TOS novel: Shadow Lord). * Stardate 2712.1: (TOS novel: Errand of Vengeance, Book 1: The Edge of the Sword). * Stardate 2712.4: (TOS novelization: "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", Star Trek 11). * (TOS novel: Errand of Vengeance, Book 2: Killing Blow). * (TOS novel: Errand of Vengeance, Book 3: River of Blood). 2267 * Stardate 2715.1: (TOS novelization: "Dagger of the Mind", Star Trek 1). * Stardate 2713.5: (TOS novelization: "Miri", Star Trek 1). * Stardate 2817.6: (TOS novelization: "The Conscience of the King", Star Trek 1). * (TOS short story: "Yeoman Figgs", Strange New Worlds V). * Stardate 2821.5: (TOS novelization: "The Galileo Seven", Star Trek 10). * Stardate 2947.3: (TOS novelization: "Court-Martial", Star Trek 2). * (TOS short story: "The Avenger", Enterprise Logs). * (TOS novel: Heart of the Sun). * Stardate 3012.4: (TOS episode: "The Menagerie"). * Stardate 3025.3: (TOS novelization: "Shore Leave", Star Trek 12). * Stardate 2124.5: (TOS novelization: "The Squire of Gothos", Star Trek 11). * Stardate 3045.6: (TOS novelization: "Arena", Star Trek 2). * Stardate 3087.6: (TOS novelization: "The Alternative Factor", Star Trek 10). * Stardate 3113.2: (TOS novelization: "Tomorrow is Yesterday", Star Trek 2). * (TOS comic: Vicious Circle). * Stardate 3125.3: (TOS novel: Web of the Romulans). * Stardate 3156.2: (TOS novelization: "The Return of the Archons", Star Trek 9). * (''SCE'' short story: Foundations, Book 2). * ''Stardate 3192.1: (TOS novelization: "A Taste of Armageddon", Star Trek 2). * Stardate 3141.9: (TOS novelization: "Space Seed", Star Trek 2). * Stardate 3417.3: (TOS novelization: "This Side of Paradise", Star Trek 5). * Stardate 3196.1: (TOS novelization: "The Devil in the Dark", Star Trek 4). * (TOS novel: Errand of Fury, Book 1: Seeds of Rage). * Stardate 3198.4: (TOS novelization: "Errand of Mercy", Star Trek 2). * Stardate 3134.6: (TOS novelization: "The City on the Edge of Forever", Star Trek 2). * Stardate 3135.1: (TOS short story: "Marking Time", Strange New Worlds VI). * (TOS novel: Final Frontier). * Stardate 3287.2: (TOS novelization: "Operation: Annihilate!", Star Trek 2). * (TOS short story: "Indomitable", Strange New Worlds VII). * Stardate 3040.2: (TOS comics: The Modala Imperative). * Stardate 3034.6: (TOS novel: The Disinherited). * Stardate 3018.2: (TOS novelization: "Catspaw", Star Trek 8). * Stardate 3219.4: (TOS novelization: "Metamorphosis", Star Trek 7). * Stardate 3497.2: (TOS novelization: "Friday's Child", Star Trek 3). * (TOS novel: Invasion!, Book 1: First Strike). * Stardate 3468.1: (TOS novelization: "Who Mourns for Adonais?", Star Trek 7). * Stardate 3372.7: (TOS novelization: "Amok Time", Star Trek 3). * Stardate 3375.3: (TOS novel: Gemini). * Stardate 4202.9: (TOS novelization: "The Doomsday Machine", Star Trek 3). * Stardate 3614.9: (TOS novelization: "Wolf in the Fold", Star Trek 8). * Stardate 3541.9: (TOS novelization: "The Changeling", Star Trek 7). * Stardate 3715.3: (TOS novelization: "The Apple", Star Trek 6). * Stardate 3823.7: (TOS novelization: "Mirror, Mirror", Star Trek 3). * Stardate 3478.2: (TOS novelization: "The Deadly Years", Star Trek 7). * Stardate 4513.3: (TOS novelization: "I, Mudd", Mudd's Angels). * Stardate 4521.7: (TOS novel: The Case of the Colonist's Corpse). * Stardate 4496.1: (TOS novel: The Galactic Whirlpool). * Stardate 4523.3: (TOS novelization: "The Trouble with Tribbles", Star Trek 3). * (TOS short story: "The Trouble with Tribals", Strange New Worlds VII). * (TOS short story: "Missed", Strange New Worlds IV). * Stardate 4040.7: (TOS novelization: "Bread and Circuses", Star Trek 11). * (TOS novel: Across the Universe). * Stardate 3842.3: (TOS novelization: "Journey to Babel", Star Trek 4). * Stardate 3849.8: (novel: Federation). * ''Stardate 3475.6: (TOS novel: Mission to Horatius). * (TOS novel: Twilight's End). * (TOS novel: The Vulcan Academy Murders). * (TOS novel: The IDIC Epidemic). * Stardate 4211.4: (TOS novelization: "A Private Little War", Star Trek 10). 2268 * (TOS short story: "Ni-Var", The New Voyages). * Stardate 3211.7: (TOS novelization: "The Gamesters of Triskelion", Star Trek 10). * Stardate 3619.2: (TOS novelization: "Obsession", Star Trek 9). * Stardate 6769.4: (TOS novel: The Patrian Transgression). * Stardate 4307.1: (TOS novelization: "The Immunity Syndrome", Star Trek 9). * Stardate 4598.0: (TOS novelization: "A Piece of the Action", Star Trek 4). * (TOS novel: Planet of Judgement). * Stardate 4657.5: (TOS novelization: "By Any Other Name", Star Trek 6). * (TOS novel: The Klingon Gambit). * (TOS novel: Mutiny on the Enterprise). * Stardate 4768.3: (TOS novelization: "Return to Tomorrow", Star Trek 9). * Stardate 2534.0: (TOS novelization: "Patterns of Force", Star Trek 12). * Stardate 2950.3: (TOS novel: Uhura's Song). * Stardate 4729.4: (TOS novelization: "The Ultimate Computer", Star Trek 9). * (TOS novelization: "The Omega Glory", Star Trek 10). * (TOS novelization: "Assignment: Earth", Star Trek 3). * Stardate 3692.0: (TOS novel: Day of Honor, Book 4: Treaty's Law). * Stardate 3871.6: (TOS novel: The Rings of Tautee). * Stardate 4385.3: (TOS novelization: "Spectre of the Gun", Star Trek 3). * Stardate 4372.5: (TOS novelization: "Elaan of Troyius", Star Trek 3). * Stardate 4842.6: (TOS novelization: "The Paradise Syndrome", Star Trek 7). * Stardate 4925.2: (TOS novel: Double, Double). * Stardate 5027.3: (TOS novelization: "The Enterprise Incident", Star Trek 4). * (TOS comic: The Flight of the Buccaneer). * Stardate 5029.5: (TOS novelization: "And the Children Shall Lead", Star Trek 12). * Stardate 5302.1: (TOS novel: Dreams of the Raven). * Stardate 5431.4: (TOS novelization: "Spock's Brain", Star Trek 8). * (TOS novel: World's Apart, Book 2: How Much for Just the Planet?). * Stardate 5630.7: (TOS novelization: "Is There In Truth No Beauty?", Star Trek 10). * Stardate 5121.5: (TOS novelization: "The Empath", Star Trek 10). * Stardate 5258.7: (TOS novel: Legacy). * Stardate 5650.1: (TOS short story: The Badlands). * Stardate 5693.2: (TOS novelization: "The Tholian Web", Star Trek 5). * Stardate 5419.4: (TOS novel: Windows On A Lost World). * Stardate 5462.1: (TOS novel: Section 31, Book 1: ''Cloak). * Stardate 5476.3: (TOS novelization: "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky", Star Trek 8). * Stardate 3372.7: (TOS novelization: "Day of the Dove", Star Trek 11). * Stardate 5784.2: (TOS novelization: "Plato's Stepchildren", Star Trek 11). * Stardate 5710.5: (TOS novelization: "Wink of an Eye", Star Trek 11). * (TOS novelization: "That Which Survives", Star Trek 9). * Stardate 5726.4: (TOS novel: Gateways, Book 1: One Small Step). * Stardate 5750.0: (TOS short story: "One Giant Leap", Gateways, Book 7: What Lay Beyond). * (TOS novel: Mudd In Your Eye). * Stardate 5730.2: (TOS novelization: "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield", Star Trek 5). * Stardate 5718.3: (TOS novelization: "Whom Gods Destroy", Star Trek 5). * Stardate 5423.4: (TOS novelization: "The Mark of Gideon", Star Trek 6). 2269 * Stardate 5725.3: (TOS novelization: "The Lights of Zetar", Star Trek 6). * (TOS novel: Sanctuary). * Stardate 5818.4: (TOS novelization: "The Cloud Minders", Star Trek 6). * (TOS short story: "The Sleeping God", The New Voyages 2). * Stardate 5832.3: (TOS novelization: "The Way to Eden", Star Trek 5). * (TOS short story: "The Face on the Barroom Floor", The New Voyages). * Stardate 5843.7: (TOS novelization: "Requiem for Methuselah", Star Trek 5). * Stardate 5906.4: (TOS novelization: "The Savage Curtain", Star Trek 6). * Stardate 5943.7: (TOS novelization: "All Our Yesterdays", Star Trek 4). * Stardate 5928.5: (TOS novelization: "Turnabout Intruder", Star Trek 5). * Stardate 6021.4: (TOS novel: Assignment: Eternity). * (TOS novel: Killing Time). * (TOS novel: Memory Prime). * (TOS novel: Prime Directive). * Stardate 5221.3: (''TAS'' novelization: "Beyond the Farthest Star", Star Trek Log 1). * Stardate 5373.4: (TAS novelization: "Yesteryear", Star Trek Log 1). * Stardate 5371.3: (TAS novelization: "One of Our Planets is Missing", Star Trek Log 1). * Stardate 5143.3: (TAS novelization: "The Survivor", Star Trek Log 2). * Stardate 5483.7: (TAS novelization: "The Lorelei Signal", Star Trek Log 2). * Stardate 5554.4: (TAS novelization: "The Infite Vulcan", Star Trek Log 2). * Stardate 5591.2: (TAS novelization: "Once Upon A Planet", Star Trek Log 3). * Stardate 4978.5: (TAS novelization: "Mudd's Passion", Star Trek Log 3). * Stardate 1254.4: (TAS novelization: "The Magicks of Megas-Tu", Star Trek Log 3). * Stardate 5577.3: (TAS novelization: "The Terratin Incident", Star Trek Log 4). * Stardate 5267.2: (TAS novelization: "The Time Trap", Star Trek Log 4). * Stardate 5392.4: (TAS novelization: "More Tribbles, More Troubles", Star Trek Log 4). * Stardate 5499.9: (TAS novelization: "The Ambergris Element", Star Trek Log 5). * Stardate 6334.1: (TAS novelization: "The Pirates of Orion", Star Trek Log 5). * Stardate 5683.1: (TAS novelization: "The Jihad", Star Trek Log 5). * Stardate 5275.6: (TAS novelization: "Albatross", Star Trek Log 6). * Stardate 3183.3: (TAS novelization: "The Practical Joker", Star Trek Log 6). * Stardate 6063.4: (TAS novelization: "How Sharpen Than A Serpent's Tooth", Star Trek Log 6). * Stardate 6770.3: (TAS novelization: "The Counter-Clock Incident", Star Trek Log 7). * Stardate 5501.2: (TAS novelization: "The Eye of the Beholder", Star Trek Log 8). * Stardate 7403.6: (TAS novelization: "Bem", Star Trek Log 9). * Stardate 4187.3: (TAS novelization: "The Slaver Weapon", Star Trek Log 10). * Stardate 5001.1: (TOS novel: The Entropy Effect). * Stardate 5049.2: (TOS comic: The Unforgiven). * Stardate 7521.6: (TOS novel: The Trellisane Confrontation). * (TOS novel: Ishmael). * Stardate 7003.4: (TOS novel: Mindshadow). * (TOS novel: Demons). * Stardate 7513.5: (TOS novel: Crisis on Centaurus). * (TOS novel: Fortunes of War, Book 1: Dreadnought!). * Stardate 4720.2: (TOS novel: Battlestations!). * Stardate 5064.4: (TOS novel: The Abode of Life). * (TOS novel: Chain of Attack). * (TOS novel: Bloodthirst). * (TOS novel: The Final Nexus). * Stardate 6118.2: (TOS novel: The Cry of the Onlies). 2270 * Stardate 5960.2: (TOS novel: Pawns and Symbols). * Stardate 3126.7: (TOS novel: The Tears of the Singers). * Stardate 5268.1: (TOS comic: The Dream Walkers). * Stardate 5947.3: (TOS novel: Ghost-Walker). * (TOS novel: Renegade). * Stardate 3998.6: (TOS novel: Faces of Fire). * (TOS novel: The Starship Trap). * Stardate 6205.7: (TOS novel: Black Fire). * Stardate 6324.1: (TOS novel: The Yesterday Saga, Book 1: Yesterday's Son).